Eternity
by KeyGalley
Summary: Historia cien por ciento gay, ya lo dije. Entras bajo tu propio riesgo. Desarrollo inusualmente romántico entre Misaki y Wakabayashi (Misayashi) posterior al RJ7; específicamente en Golden 23, considerando la actitud de Taro en el amistoso vs Nigeria (capítulos 32-34 del manga, me parece). Espero que les guste.


**Eternidad**

―Genzo…

Taro murmuró su nombre apenas respirando. La mitad del aliento en sus pulmones lo expulsó en un jadeo de sorpresa; la otra mitad le fue robado por una boca exigente que pedía más. Nuevamente, aquellos deliciosos labios le robaron las palabras, desconsiderados, como si éstas no valieran nada. Aunque claro, el demandante ritmo del hombre enfrente suyo le decía justo lo contrario; su voz suplicante sólo lo había incitado más.

―Genzo… espera. ―El aludido hizo caso con su mirada perpleja―. No estoy seguro de esto; no estoy seguro de que esté bien.

Por varios segundos el pelinegro permaneció inmóvil, con la mirada fija en los ojos cafés más bonitos que conoció. Luego sus manos obraron de tal forma que Misaki volvió a jadear al sentir su camisa elevarse por acción de algunos hábiles dedos, mientras el resto afianzaba cintura y la acercaba al cuerpo contrario.

―¿Por qué no?

Deseo. Taro sentía el deseo de Genzo sobre sí. Lo sentía recorrer sus piernas, su espalda, su cuello; le erizaba cada vello de la piel. Y tembló. Entre su desconcierto, su mente racional alcanzó a distinguir las razones por las cuales adoraba y admiraba a Genzo Wakabayashi; una de ellas era su autocontrol. ¿Cómo podía transmitirle algo tan intenso sin inmutarse? En cambio él, que ni siquiera había podido reaccionar, estaba temblando.

―Pues porque tú, yo… ¿qué somos, exactamente?

Hasta donde sabía, eran amigos. Siempre sintió algo especial entre ellos, pero nunca declararon nada. Claro que la cuestión ya no era saber si ese "algo" existía porque, vamos, todos se habían dado cuenta: era evidente que sí.

En algún momento posterior al RJ7, Taro empezó a cambiar. Se volvió mucho más maduro de lo que ya era y adquirió la convicción que por mucho tiempo sólo demostró junto a Tsubasa. Desde entonces, su popularidad subió como la espuma y, como figura pública, su nombre fue de boca en boca; el absolutismo de la frase " _Ozora, Hyuga, Wakabayashi: Soccer Kings_ " en los periódicos, fue cambiado gradualmente por " _Misaki: The Field Artist_ ". Entonces el pelinegro comenzó a babear por él.

En cierta forma los roles se habían equilibrado: Taro ya no era el segundo, el que siempre iba detrás viendo la espalda de otro. Esta vez era otro quien lo seguía.

Siempre fue un muchacho tímido, reservado… Justamente por eso el salto que dio parecía demasiado grande; ahora era bravo, feroz, un auténtico _"fighting dreamer"_. La verdad, Genzo estaba fascinado. Varios se lo dijeron, el que se había clavado a Misaki de repente. Lo que sucedía era que, cuando un sentimiento creído insuperable ―como el que guardaba por el castaño― crece, entonces ya nada importa. Al moreno le daba igual si definían su situación como gusto, obsesión o fanatismo: quería estar con Taro sí o sí.

Siempre fue un hombre decidido, voluntarioso… ésta no sería la excepción. Lo conquistaría definitivamente, como conquistó las canchas de Alemania y Japón. Como conquistó sus miedos e inquietudes, sus aspiraciones y sus sueños…

Taro ciertamente se había dado cuenta del cambio de actitud del azabache pero, a pesar de aún quererlo eterna e incondicionalmente, éste ya no era su centro de atención, el eje sobre el cual rotaba su mundo. Él sería una súper estrella, debía concentrarse. Sin embargo, con semejante distracción ―un chico que te vuelve loco, que te chifla desde siempre― acosándote… no es una tarea fácil.

En diversas ocasiones pudo postergar un encuentro decisivo; no obstante, cuando está por vestirse para dormir pero suena el timbre de repente y revela al hombre del que gusta, lanzándose en su contra para besarlo impiadoso, reclamando atención… Esta vez le fue imposible.

―¿Te importa eso? ―preguntó con voz ronca―. ¿Realmente te importa? La verdad es que a mí no. Poco me interesa si somos amigos, parientes o extraños; yo quiero estar contigo, pensé que lo sabías. Pensé que sentías esto que yo cada que te miro a los ojos y me veo reflejado en un futuro mil veces mejor. Pero si no la sientes, esta conexión que compartimos, y es necesario que lo diga, ¡bien, Taro! Te lo diré: Te quiero.

Las pupilas de Misaki brillaron, iluminando a plenitud la habitación en compañía de los rayos de la luna. Una sonrisa inconsciente adornó su rostro.

―Genzo…

Susurró su nombre nuevamente y, antes de hacer lo que el aludido supuso conllevaría algunas lágrimas, lo besó. Lo besó esta vez con devoción y entrega, en la espera interminable de ser correspondido.

―También te quiero ―confesó.

Le quería con anhelo, con desesperación. Tantos años juntos no podían resumirse en un par de palabras. Por una vez en lo que parecieran siglos, Wakabayashi se sintió libre de hacer cuanto deseara; se sintió poderoso al tocar las hebras marrones cuales gemas del sol, descender por la tersura de su cuello y regresar a la boca exquisita con un fervor renovado.

―¿Estás seguro de esto? ―preguntó el de ojos chocolate por última vez en lo que quedaba de la noche.

Primero, su mirada fija en los labios seductores, aguardando respuesta; después, en el techo, juntando sus parpados calmosos, extasiados por las caricias suaves contra su pecho. Estaban en plena estancia del recibidor así que, de pie en medio de la sala, Taro se dejó hacer por su pelinegro de perlas ónix, caminando juntos ―entre abrazos y besos― hacia la recamara del apartamento.

Las dudas se disiparon con los roces de sus pieles, con el tacto leve de la ropa deslizándose por sus cuerpos; con las lenguas voraces recorriendo cada rincón y los dientes ansiosos buscando dónde morder.

―Me encantas.

Ya eran hombres completamente, así que cualquier vergüenza que pudieran haber sentido al hacer lo que hacían, fue remplazada por una satisfacción increíble al tener presos de sus labios los puntos sensibles del otro, notando la forma en la que fugaces corrientes eléctricas los hacían estremecer y soltar quejidos agudos como la mejor muestra del placer que sentían.

 _«Comenzaba un delirio del que no quería despertar. Quiso compartir la sensación abrazadora del éxtasis con el ser maravilloso que se la estaba brindando. Quería ser suyo; quería que fuera suyo. Quería sentir sus manos delicadas sobre sus cabellos, sus piernas finas rodeando su cintura y sus caderas gozosas fundidas por más tiempo. Por toda una eternidad.»_

Eso era lo que llevaban juntos desde el primer encuentro en aquel callejón olvidado de Shizuoka. Una eternidad…

―Te amo, estoy seguro.


End file.
